


Must Have Been the Wind

by WorkingChemistry



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is mentioned, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Willis Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Domestic Violence, F/M, Omega Catherine Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Rated teen for domestic violence, There’s maybe a suggestion of Damian, This is a crack fic, Tim shows up in the epilogue scene thing, Willis gets what he deserves, also it’s not really a crack fic, but the after effects are described in like one sentence, i highkey ship these two and you can’t stop me, listen, no I’m not sorry, obvi, so be safe please, the non-con is off screen, which is a freaking beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Bruce just moved with his new son to an apartment complex. The apartment next door has a lot of noises coming from it at night and Bruce is worried for the omega woman and her young son. He does his best to respect their boundaries, while still making sure they know he’s there for them.But everything changes when Willis attacks.Fills the Family/Domestic prompt for omega Jason Todd week.





	Must Have Been the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Look. This was supposed to be 3k at the most. This is freaking massive for me, so I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Does anyone ship Bruce and Catherine? Probably not. That’s alright bc this little pool noodle of a ship is going down when I do and I ain’t sunk yet. 
> 
> I’m putting this in as a draft bc I’ll be at school doing all sorts of fun training when this is supposed to go up, so I have no clue how much free time I’ll have.

Slumped on the couch, Bruce is the exact kind of exhausted that he’d never been before becoming a father. Moving apartments was hard enough when it was just him. Now he has a small teenager with boundless energy to try and keep track of on top of everything else.

Dick is spinning around the room, chirping it’s praises.

It’s driving him nuts, but also he can’t hold back his smile. When he looks around the room all he can see are the problems. Mold, exposed wiring, and a few holes in the wall that reveal insulation. Dick on the other hand sees the questionable stain on the carpet and goes wild with his theories of gangsters and murders.

Of course, given the area that’s as likely as anything else.

They spend a few hours unpacking. They’ve just finished Dick’s room and most of the living room when they hear a knock on the door. Before Bruce can stop him, Dick has vaulted over the coffee table and skidded to open the door.

A small gaunt woman with curly hair piled high in a bun holds out a pizza box. Her smile is tentative and wavers when she catches their scents. Behind her a pup peeks out at them suspiciously, his hand holding tight to her shirt. She squares her shoulders as Bruce approaches and pushes the box at them. “Hello. We saw the boxes and thought we‘d come over to introduce ourselves. I’m Catherine an’ this is Jason.”

“Glad to meet you Catherine. You too, Jason.” Bruce smiles warmly, scenting the air to gather that they’re both omegas. He offers his hand and she shakes it awkwardly. Jason flinches back when he offers his hand, so he pulls it back quickly. “I’m Bruce, my son is Dick.”

“Dick?” Jason’s face scrunches in distaste.

Dick just laughs. “I like it best.”

Glancing between Bruce and Dick, Jason’s expression changes to judgment. “If you say so.”

“Ah, would you like to come in?” Bruce gestures them in. “We’ve got water orrrr, maybe some coke.”

“That’s alright. We’ve got to get back ‘fore our alpha gets home. Jus’ thought we’d bring you something over.” Catherine is pretty when she smiles, despite her sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. “If Dick’s going to public school, Jason can walk over with him in the mornings. ‘Til he gets used to the way.”

“That would be great.” Dick answers before Bruce can. “I’ve never been to a school before, so it’d be really nice to have someone friendly there.”

Jason shrugs and falls back further behind his mother. Relief eases some of the tension in her eyes. “Thank you. He’ll knock on your door at six thirty Monday.”

“Thank you.” Bruce takes the pizza she gives him. He hates to take it, Catherine looks borderline anorexic and Jason is only a little better. He doesn’t want to hurt their feelings though. “We really appreciate it.”

Catherine ducks her head, looking like she doesn’t quite know how to respond. “You’re welcome. If you need anything we’re across the way here. Come along, Jay.”

The pup hesitates a moment, blinking up at them before turning and running after his mother to the adjacent apartment.

Bruce shuts the door behind them while Dick takes the pizza over to the table. As Bruce gets the plates, Dick frowns down at the table. He passes Dick one of the cheap glass plates they got from Walmart earlier in the day. “Everything alright, champ?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I guess.” Dick rubs his nose as he turns to look at Bruce. “It’s just... they smelled scared.”

“We’ll keep an eye out for them.” Bruce rests his hands on Dick’s shoulders, massaging lightly. “But it could just be because we’re strange alphas, they were omegas on their own. C’mon. Let’s eat.” 

* * *

Jason knocks on the door bright and early Monday morning with a swollen lip. The school’s uniform, meant to help cut down on gang activity, is clearly second hand. The poor boy is swimming in the omega cut, meant to be much closer fitting.

“Good morning, Jason.” Bruce opens the door wider and steps out of the way. “Dick is still eating breakfast. Would you like something?”

The pup’s gaze is wary and sharp as he sucks on his teeth.

Dick leans around the corner, displaying his prize with a sing song, “We’ve got pop tarts.”

“Mmm... Yes, please. Thank you, Alpha Bruce.” Jason lowers his eyes, tilting his head just slightly to expose his neck. Once seated at the table, he nibbles on the treat with excellent table manners.

Dick bites his lip as he offers Jason orange slices with the breakfast. Bruce can see the need to provide for the omega etched in the taut lines of his body, though it’s doubtful either boy is aware of it.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Jason demurs, hand trembling as he takes one of the slices.

Dick pushes the bowl of slices closer to Jason with a grin. “Aw, c’mon. Call me Dick.”

“My mama says I shouldn’t talk like that.” The pup glances at Dick sidelong, orange slice halfway to his mouth. Bruce gets the feeling that he’s younger than he appears, probably closer to ten. “What’s she gonna say if she hears me call you that?”

“Maybe that you should use the names people ask for.” It’s said teasingly, but Bruce can see the frown creasing Dick’s forehead.

Jason just shrugs one shoulder and reaches for another orange slice once he’s certain Dick isn’t taking them away. “Soon as you quit prankin’ me and give me your real name, I’ll use it.”

“And if I don’t?”

”Dunno. I’ll come up with somethin’ to call you.” Jason eyes the second pop tart that Bruce set out for him, chewing on his lip. “Can I take this with me? We gotta get going if we don’t wanna be late.”

“Sure can. I’ll get a baggie.” Dick launches himself across the room to the cupboard. He holds the sandwich bag open for Jason to put the pop tart in and then dumps the leftover orange slices into a separate one. “Now they won’t go to waste. I’ve got to get my backpack and then we’ll be ready.”

Jason hums, giving Dick something of a stink eye as soon as the boy’s back is turned. Then he catches sight of Bruce again and tightens his grip on the sandwich bags. “I can leave these here if he wasn’t supposed to give ‘em.”

“That’s alright. You keep them, Jay. We don’t mind sharing what we have.”

”Thank you, sir.” The pup’s voice has dropped almost down to a whisper as he shuffles uncomfortably.

It makes Bruce’s chest hurt, but he supposes it’s fair enough. He is a strange alpha and the pup is a rather young omega. To try and appear less threatening, he leans back against the counter. “Thank you for walking with Dick. What grade are you?”

Jason squints up at him, blue-green eyes sparking with suspicion. Finally he blows his black curls out his eyes and says, “Eighth, but ‘m only eleven. I got moved up a couple grades ‘cuz of my writing and math.”

“Well, I’m sure your parents are proud.” With nothing better to do with his hands, Bruce cups his coffee. “Maybe you and Dick will share a few classes.”

”Guess so. Mama tells everyone. They ain’t even gotta ask.” Jason says, pointedly leaving out anything about his father. Bruce might assume that Catherine is a single mother, but she said something about their alpha when she brought over the pizza.

Before they can continue their talk, Dick is ready to go and he’s walking the boys downstairs. Jason seems to think Bruce is crazy for doing so, but goes along with it.

He waves at them from the doorway and before they’re out of earshot he hears Jason whisper, “What’s your dad think ‘s gonna happen on a stairwell?”

“B’s just like that.” Dick laughs, bright and cheery. “Likes to spend time with me, y’know?”

Bruce doesn’t hear Jason’s reply, but his body language communicates quite clearly that no, he doesn’t know. 

* * *

Their neighbors are loud. Not in the typical loud neighbor way. There’s no music blasting, or even screaming matches, no laughing shrieks of happy pups. For the most part, the apartment across from them is silent.

It’s the times that it’s not that scare Bruce.

It’s nothing so cliché as the roared growls of an inebriated alpha and the whimpered pleas of a desperate omega. It’s subtle. A few too many crashes, too many thumps against the wall that match up with the appearance of bruises on Jason‘s small face and arms.

Three weeks after moving into their apartment, Bruce hears one crash too many. He’s not really sure what he’s going to do about it, just that he knows he can’t let it keep going on. Dick is already in bed, so he slips on a jacket and walks over to their neighbor’s apartment.

Catherine answers the door, eyes and nose red. She’s breathing heavy, hair disheveled, as she pulls the door shut behind her quickly. Whether that’s so he can’t see in, or so whoever else is in there can’t see Bruce he’s not sure. “Hi, Alpha Wayne. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I heard a crash, I wanted to make sure everything is okay.” Bruce shoves his hands into his pockets. She reeks of domineering alpha scent and it’s harder than he thought to not try to cover it up with something more soothing.

She blinks up at him, eyes wide. Then she forces an awkward smile. “Oh. Well. That’s sweet of you. Everything is fine though. Must’ve been our TV. My alpha’s hard of hearing, so he keeps it pretty loud. I’ll see if he’s okay to turn it down though. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bruce says. His heart sinks at the obvious lie, matched by an obvious bruise on her cheekbone. “You know, if it was something serious I’d be happy to help.”

“Th-thank you.” Her hand is already reaching blindly for the doorknob behind her. “I appreciate it, I do. Um, I have to go though. My alpha asked me to get him some things, y’know. Don’t want to keep him waiting after he worked hard all day.”

“I understand.” Bruce dips his head in a nod. “Good night, Catherine.”

Her thin mouth twitches into a half smile. “Thanks, Bruce.” 

Then she slips back inside the room. Bruce stares at door with a sinking sense of dread. He’s debating knocking on the door again when he hears a shuffle to his right.

Jason is curled up on the hallway windowsill around a book. A cute frown creases his expression as he nods towards the door. “You gonna stand there all night?”

“What are you doing out here, Jason?” He keeps his voice soft and his body language loose. “Isn’t it getting kind of late?”

“They needed me out of the way,” Jason turns back to his book with disinterest, flipping the page with dramatic flair. The duh is implied, “so I’m reading.”

”Out of the way for what?” Bruce asks.

Immediately Jason stiffens, side eying Bruce. “TV.”

“They wanted you out of the way so they could watch tv?”

“Yup. They listen real loud so I get scared sometimes, so I gotta stay out here. Mama will get me when they’re done.”

Bruce wants to argue that a small pup shouldn’t be outside the apartment, much less locked out, so late at night. He doesn’t. Jason clearly worships his mama, and Bruce gets the feeling that she’s doing the best she can. So instead he tips his head to read the cover. “Sense and sensibility. Are you enjoying it?”

“Yeah. Better than Emma anyways. Kinda think I like Pride and Prejudice better.”

“It’s hard to choose a favorite Jane Austen novel.”

Jason frowns, but he looks more curious than cautious and that was Bruce’s primary goal. Half closing the book, Jason uses his index finger to mark his place. “You've read Pride and Prejudice?”

“A while ago.” Bruce confirms. “I enjoy the movies as well, though I feel that the Sense and Sensibility movie is superior.”

That has most certainly has the young pup’s attention. “You’ve seen the movies?”

“I have. I own all three actually.” Bruce is careful not to crowd, going so far as to lean back a little. “If you want, we could turn one on while you wait for your parents to... be done.”

“I dunno.” Jason sucks on his teeth, bouncing one leg as he looks towards the door. Excitement fills his scent as quickly as it’s stifled. “Mama likes it best if I stay where she can hear.”

Bruce fights his gut instinct to say something about just how inadequate that is to keep the pup safe. “What if we leave my door open? That way if your mother calls you, you’ll be able to hear.”

“You wouldn’t mind me gettin’ in the way?”

“I’m not sure you could ever be in the way, Jason.” Bruce takes the risk to rest his hand lightly on one of the pup’s shoulders. “In fact I would like it very much if I had someone to watch the movies with. Dick seems to think they’re boring.”

“Dick thinks anything that isn’t saturated wit’ glitter and/or blood splatters is boring.” Jason huffs.

The laugh is startled out of Bruce, bubbling up and out before he knows it’s happening. “You figure him out that quickly?”

“Mos’ly. He ain’t that hard to figure out if we’re honest.” Jason ducks his head, like he’s not sure if Bruce is angry. “Ain’t a bad thing neither. He’s a lil bit more gullible, but he’s also whip smart so you ain’t gotta worry too much that he’ll get swindled.”

“Good to know.” Bruce tilts his head, hiding his smile. Jason seems so serious. “I should worry some though?”

“Well I sure wouldn’t be handin’ him too much pocket change ‘til he knows how to keep hold of it.” It’s almost impossible to not laugh at the long suffering annoyance on Jason’s face. Bruce has to draw on his negligible dad experience to hold it all in when Jason follows with a heavy sigh. “He near gave Tilly a whole twenty ‘cause she tol’ him it was for her mama. Tilly ain’t had a mom for near ten years.”

“I see. Well,” Bruce says, matching the omega pup’s serious tone, “I’ll be sure to talk with him. Thank you for keeping an eye out for him. I do appreciate it.

“Nah. It ain’t nothing.” Jason flushes red from his freckled neck to the roots of his fluffy black curls. “He’s nice enough, for an alpha. I don’t mind.”

“Jason?” The name is followed by an omega’s frantic call to her pup.

Bruce turns to find Catherine leaning against the wall. Her blond curls hang limp around her face and she’s trembling. It looks like there might be a new cut on her upper arm, but it’s hard to tell from the lighting and the angle she’s at.

Jason scrambles down off the ledge, pausing to glance at Bruce. “Tell Dick that I’ll see him tomorrow?”

“Sure thing.” Bruce says and then glances over the pup’s head to lock gazes with Catherine. “And tell your mama we’d be happy to have you over if she and your alpha ever need alone time to watch tv.”

“Yea huh.” Jason flashes him one last grin before sidling up to his mother’s side and nestling in close for scenting. Catherine is quick to reply, looking him over for injuries and cooing her affection softly.

Bruce slips into his own apartment, wanting to let them reunite without an audience, but he isn’t quite quick enough to escape Jason’s worried question of, “Did he getcha good?”

* * *

It’s two weeks later that Bruce bumps into Catherine on the way out of the corner grocery store. She’s got an armful of paper bags while Bruce only has a gallon of milk.

“Here. Let me help with those.” He offers impulsively. If Dick were there, the pup would probably make fun of him. Bruce is nothing if not bad with people.

Catherine doesn’t seem to mind though, smiling at him tiredly. She passes him one of the bags so can balance the others on her hip. “Thank you. I was beginning to regret shopping while Jason’s in school.”

“He’s a good kid, Dick says he’s real smart.” Bruce latches onto the topic with the fervor of a drowning man to a life raft. He hasn’t seen much of either Todd since that night outside of her door. He’s been worried.

Catherine beams with the righteous pride of a parent. “The teachers sure seem to think so. He got moved up two grades ‘cause he’s so good with numbers and works. Said they’re even talkin’ about makin’ him a tutor.”

“That’s truly impressive.” Bruce agrees, shifting his burden just slightly.

It’s nice out, the sort of spring day that feels like a warm blanket. A breeze keeps the heat from being unbearable. Catherine is companionably silent beside him, her smile soft.

“I’m sure this sounds stupid,” he clears his throat, “but I can’t tell you how much I appreciate getting to spend some time with someone who isn’t my boss, a coworker, or my kid.”

“It’s not stupid at all.” She says. Her laughter is beautiful, like wind chimes or the soft trill of a bird. Her teeth are a little crooked, a little yellowed, but her happiness makes her one of the most beautiful women Bruce has met in a long time. “I completely understand. I work in a bar down the street and I live for my days off when I get the opportunity to speak to a cashier at the very least.”

“Yeah?” He can’t help but notice that she doesn’t mention her alpha. It’s not something he wants to point out to her, but it does set him a little on edge.

Her bruises seem to have faded, but she’s wearing long sleeves on a warm day. She might be truly cold, she’s skeletal thin and probably does have trouble regulating body temperature, but he suspects she’s hiding more marks from sight.

It’s not his right to be angry about it, but he can offer gentle help and let her accept at her own pace. Part of that is simply being her friend without expectations, or trying to fix things for her. “I used to bartend, it paid well but I got sick of the rowdy drunks. It was also hard to leave Dick home alone while I was out. I know logically he’s old enough to be left alone while I work a shift, but instincts you know?“

“It is hard.” She agrees. “But it helps that they’re good kids. I know that I can trust Jason to be on his own without worrying that he’ll join a gang or worse.”

“That definitely helps.” Bruce forces the air through his lungs. “You know, Dick really likes hanging out with Jason. If you’re ever out at work, he can come over to our apartment and hang out.”

The faintest hint of a blush creeps across her freckled cheeks. She doesn’t have quite as many of them as Jason does, but that doesn’t make her any less fetching. “Oh. That’s, that’s very kind. Thank you.”

“Wha’s kind of ‘im?” Bruce can smell the alpha before he speaks. Sour beer and heavy spice. The man is very large, very angry, and very drunk. He shoves Catherine behind him and postures at Bruce. “Who’re you?”

“This is our neighbor, dear.” Catherine shrinks back behind the alpha, eyes fixed on him with terror. “His little boy is the one going to school with Jay, remember?”

The alpha scowls darker. “Thought I said he wasn’t to go no more.”

“With the new laws—“ Catherine flinches backwards, nearly dropping her groceries to the warped floorboards, when the alpha turns on her with a thick growl. 

“I didn’t ask about the law, I gave a command.”

Catherine withers, head ducking in an anguished nod.

The man then turns in Bruce once more. “An’ you. I better not catch you near my omegas again.”

Bruce’s jaw clenches. He wants to deck the I alpha, but he doesn’t have good enough reason yet. While backward thinking, nothing the alpha has said is something that isn’t backed by cultural sentiment. He wants to say his goodbyes to Catherine, but doesn’t want to cause more trouble for her either.

So he dips his head and enters his apartment. Dick’s soft sandalwood scent fills the room, but hidden beneath it is the sweet smell of vanilla. When he rounds the corner, Bruce is met with the sight of two pups bent over textbooks on the living room floor.

Jason jumps to his feet half a second later, biting his lip. He seems frozen, mouth slightly agape, but quickly recovers. “Ah. Hello, Alpha Wayne. I was... Dick asked me for help.”

“Hi, Jason.” He keeps his voice gentle. “Thank you for helping him. I can’t ever get him to listen to me.”

Dick shoots him a dirty look. “I’d listen if you were helpful.”

Jason looks between the two with furrowed brows. He shifts back on his heels, picking at the hem of his sweater sleeve. “I can leave.”

“You’re always welcome here, Jason.” Bruce says.

Dick is quick to stand a sling his arm around Jason and pull him in close. “Yeah. C’mon. We’re best friends now. That means we get do do everything together.”

“Don’ ‘member signin’ up for that.” Jason says, eying Dick wearily. Still, there’s the twitch of a fond smile on his lips.

Dick squishes their faces together with a laugh. “Gotta read the fine print, Jaybird.”

“Mmph. Always knew you were too smiley to be anythin’ but a con man.” Jason rolls his eyes and gives Dick a light shove. That’s when he catches sight of the groceries that Bruce holds. “Mama said she was headed to the store. Didja see her maybe?”

”Oh. Right. I was,” Bruce winces, “some of these are yours actually. I was carrying them for your mother when we ran into your—“

He cuts off abruptly at the pallid horror that leaves Jason’s lips bloodless.

The small pup pushes away from Dick and staggers toward the door. He stops abruptly to turn to Bruce, one hand half lifted. Almost immediately he clasps his hands behind his back. “Could... could I have the food.”

“Of course.” Bruce is quick to pass the food over, giving Jason both Catherine’s groceries and his own. Before he releases the bags, he makes sure that Jason meets his gaze. “If you need anything, Jason, I promise that we’re always here.”

Jason sucks in a shape breath, nodding quickly. Then he’s gone without saying goodbye. 

* * *

Two nights later Bruce is jolted from sleep by the frantic beating of tiny fists against his door. When Bruce pulls open the door, Jason nearly tumbles in.

“You— you promised.” Jason gasps our, tears streaming down his face to turn the sticky red a vile pink. One arm is bent the wrong way, now clutched right to his side. “You said if I need something.”

“I’m here.” Bruce drops to his knees imeediately, pulling his sleep shirt off to try to find the source of the blood sliding down the pup’s cheek.

“He got her.” Jason sobs, jerking backwards. He stumbles into a turn, trying to keep an eye on Bruce to be sure he follows. “She wouldn’ let him... I think he killed her.”

He doesn’t need to hear anymore. Bruce tears across the hall to the open door. The whole apartment stinks of terror, blood, and beer. Jason slips in the small gap between Bruce and the door frame, leading to the back room.

Catherine is sprawled out naked on the bed, covered in alpha semen and blood. She doesn’t so much as twitch when Jason crawls up beside her and nuzzles close.

“C’mon, mama. Wake up.” The pup strokes her face before turning to Bruce. “You gotta wake her up. Please. He’s not gonna be gone too long.”

Bruce doesn’t have the luxury of standing frozen like he wants. He takes a spot beside Jason, pulling the pup up onto his lap and tucking him close protectively. Then, while Jason curls into a tight instinctive ball, he checks Catherine’s pulse.

She’s alive.

The heavy breath he gives is one of relief. He rubs the pup’s back and then nudges him. “We’re gonna get her somewhere safe. Do you know where she has some comfortable clothes?”

“Mmhm.” Jason doesn’t linger. He leaps across the room to the dresser and pulls free a pink dress.

Bruce wraps Catherine up in the fraying blanket on the bed. He wants to get her clean, but he needs to move her quickly. He starts for the car, pausing only long enough to instruct Jason to wake Dick up. “I need both of you boys to get to the car very quickly so we can get her to the doctor.”

“We ain’t got the money.” Jason’s bottom lip wavers. “Willis done took her last paycheck.”

“Don’t worry about money.” Bruce gives Jason just the gentlest tap to his cheek. The poor boy leans into it like he’s never felt anything better. “First step is to get her safe.”

“Thank you, Alpha Wayne.” Jason arches his neck back completely to submit himself to Bruce’s care, revealing the dark smudge of bruises left there. Then before Bruce can say anything else, he’s bounding to go get Dick.

Bruce is careful not to jostle the poor woman as he cradled her close. He’s praying that he doesn’t run into her alpha, because he’s keyed up for a fight and that’s the last thing either of the traumatized omegas need.

Jason makes it to the car, dragging a still sleepy Dick behind him.

The alpha pup wakes up almost immediately at Catherine’s sickly scent. He gives a low growl and crowds Jason up against the car.

Jason smacks at Dick, pushing him away so he can crawl up onto the bench next to his mother. He helps Bruce buckle her in, nuzzling against her chest and fussing with her blanket. She seems to rouse briefly, pressing her nose into Jason’s curls.

Dick takes the seat next to Jason. He seems to be visibly shaking with the effort to not to smother either omega and give them some space. “What happened?”

Jason shakes his head, pushing closer against his mother. But then he peeks out at Bruce, climbing into the driver seat. His voice is just barely a whisper. “My heat started and Willis...”

Now that he’s said that, Bruce can scent the extra sweet note underneath the terror. He doesn’t give any sign that he’s heard though. If Jason is willing to open up to Dick, then Bruce will do anything to keep him from clamming up.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. He, well, his friend paid for me. So mama hid me in the closet and... and... he hurt her.”

Somehow Bruce manages to keep control of the wheel instead of turning aggressively. They make it to the twenty-four hour clinic in one piece. Bruce parks the car and comes round to the side of the car.

Jason is reluctant to let Bruce pick his mother back up, but Dick manages to coax him away.

It takes the receptionists one glance to decide this is an emergency situation. One of them gathers together papers for the clipboard while another ducks behind the locked door. She returns seconds later with two alpha nurses and a bed.

Catherine gets placed gently on the bed and Dick has to hold Jason back from climbing up next to her. Her eyes have opened, but she seems dazed. She doesn’t react to anything around them, curling up under the ragged blanket.

”She needs me.” Jason scrabbles against Dick’s hold.

Instead of pushing him away, one of the alphas turns to Jason. She crouches down, looking between Catherine and the pup. “Is she your dam?”

“She’s my mama an’ she needs me.” He says again, rubbing at his nose with a soggy sleeve. The pup’s eye is bruised and swelling, but the blood from earlier has stopped seeping down his face. It lingers behind in tacky smears.

“Good thing she has you then.” The woman holds out a hand. “Will you let me help you up? We don’t want to hurt her.”

”Bruce?” Jason’s voice quivers as he turns to face him. It’s the first time that the boy has addressed him by name and it makes Bruce’s chest ache with an all too familiar feeling.

This boy is his now too.

Bruce nods. “I’m right here.”

Jason studies his face a moment longer, before stepping forward and letting the woman help him up onto the bed. He looks like a small fawn, curled up on the bed next to his mother’s frail frame.

They wheel Catherine and Jason back to a room so they can get her set up, while Bruce does his best to fill out paperwork. He has to leave a lot blank, but it turns out that she’s been there before for minor injuries—a few breaks mostly— so they have her information on file. After that it’s only a few minutes more before they join the mother and child in a private room.

Leslie is in there already, overseeing an IV. Or... trying to.

Jason has curled around his mother’s arms and is stubbornly refusing to move. He even hisses and snaps his teeth when Leslie reaches for Catherine, disregarding his threats.

The doctor turns to Bruce with exasperation. “This woman needs an IV. She’s highly dehydrated, at the very least.”

Bruce nods and pats the air placatingly. “Let me talk to him.”

Jason eyes him warily as he approaches, but doesn’t move to attack. “I thought you said they were going to help. She doesn’t need more drugs.”

“They’re not going to give her drugs. Right now they’re just trying to rehydrate her, and maybe get some nutrients into her.” Bruce crouches down and holds out a hand that Jason takes hesitantly. He gives it a small squeeze. “Your momma is very sick Jason, and not just because of tonight.”

“I know.” The pup sniffles. “She doesn’t eat ‘cept when I make her.”

“The doctors can feed her through the needle, but you have to let them put it in.”

Jason slowly uncurls and holds out his arms to be picked up, looking much younger than eleven. “I don’t wanna watch.”

“Alright. We’re not going to watch.” Bruce tucks the boy close to his body, letting Jason hide his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck. He gives Leslie a nod. “Doctor Leslie will let us know when it’s okay to look.”

The IV is started quickly, Jason cringing into Bruce’s neck the whole time. By the time it’s done Catherine is more alert, looking for her pup.

Bruce sets Jason down next to Catherine and the pup nestles against her. She clutches him tight with her free arm, eyes shut in desperate relief. "Oh baby. Thank God, he didn't get you."

"I'm here mama." Jason nuzzles up under Catherine's jaw.

That's when she seems to notice her surroundings, meeting Bruce's worried gaze. "Where are we?"

“You're at Gotham's twenty-four hour clinic." Leslie moves to the woman's side. "Bruce brought you here after you were... injured. We need to preform an examination and make sure you and Jason are both okay." She rests one hand on Catherine's shoulder, lowering her voice. "I really want you to consider letting us do a sexual assault evidence kit. This isn't the first time you've come in here bevayse he's hurt you, Catherine. You know it won't be the last either unless you do something."

“Jason needs a dad." Catherine whispers, stroking through Jason's curls almost compulsively.

"He does." Leslie agrees. "But I think you know that Willis isn't going to be one."

"I know." Catherine says. She drops a kiss on top of Jason's head and then looks up to Bruce. "Will you keep an eye on him during the examination?"

"I won't let him leave my side." Bruce promises, reaching out a hand to help the boy. "Do you want us to go back to your apartment and get you some things?"

"I--" She looks lost. "How long will I be staying?"

"Hopefully a few hours, maybe a few days." Leslie says. "You've got a bad fever. We'll have a better idea once we've finished our examination."

"Okay." Catherine clings to Jason tightly for a few minutes, before nudging him towards Bruce. "Go with them, Jay."

"Mama." Jason hisses, clinging to her good arm.

She scents him thoroughly before pressing another kiss to his temple. "It'll be okay, baby. I'm safe here, and you know where our things are. I need you to get them before Willis does."

"We're leaving?"

"We have to, baby." Catherine bites her chapped lip and busts it back open. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"I'm a big boy." Jason sniffs. “I c’n take care ‘a myself.”

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. You go get our things with Alpha Wayne.” She gives him a gentle nudge.

He slides off the bed to press against Dick’s side. “Where’re we gonna go?”

“My uncle is a beta.” Bruce finally offers. “He’d be happy to have people to fuss over for a while.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I’ll give him a call on the way over, but I’m sure.” 

* * *

Jason scurries around the room frantically, shoving the mattress up to scrounge through a hole in the bottom. Every few seconds he shoots the door a terrified glance.

Finally, Bruce nudges Dick. "You finish packing up their clothes. I'm going to go stand watch outside."

Dick glances at Jason before turning back to Bruce. He leans in close and covers the side of his mouth, as though that will be less suspicious. "We're gonna take care of them right?"

“We'll do for them what they'll allow us, but they are their own people." Bruce presses a kiss to the top of Dick's head. "We can't make people accept our help, but we can be there for them if they need us."

Dick seems less than pleased with the statement, but the displeasure quickly fades to determination. "Got it. We have to prove to them that we're capable of keeping them safe."

Bruce stops by Jason to let him know that he's stepping out. The pup gives a hesitant nod, but he seems a little bit more at ease.

After shutting the door behind him, Bruce leans back against the door frame. They're probably going to end up moving again, perhaps even back to Alfred. He wants to give Catherine and her pup some space, but he also feels a strong urge to smother them.

The phone picks up after half a ring. "Bruce?"

"Hi, Alfred." He scuffs the toe of his boot on a carpet stain.

“It's always good to hear from you, my dear boy." The warmth of his uncle's voice washes over Bruce and sets him at ease. "How can I help you."

"I know you promised room for Dick and I if we ever need it--"

"Is everything alright?"

"We're fine." Bruce rushes to reassure. "But there's an omega and her pup. They need someplace to stay."

"Your neighbor?" Alfred's voice somehow manages to convey the feeling of a smile, despite the proper British man rarely ever letting someone see one.

Bruce presses the back of his head against the door frame. "That obvious?"

"I've been expecting this call for a little while now." There's the soft clink of china on the other end of the line. "Once you mentioned the small family, I knew you would become involved."

"Glad to know I've become predictable."

"Well, between all the lost puppies and kittens and the small pup you've recently acquired, you do seem to have developed a pattern."

"You've enabled it." Despite himself, Bruce laughs.

Bruce fumbles the phone as a fist slams into the wood by his head. The stench of alcohol, smoke, and Gotham's slums clings to the attacking alpha. Sharp yellow teeth snap in front of his face. "Where are they?"

"Who?" it hurts, but Bruce remains calm. Tense, but calm. he can hear scrabbling from inside the apartment, so he silently prays that Jason and Dick won't come rushing out. Bruce moves to block more of the doorway.

Willis snarls and bristles. Bruce isn't sure how aware he is of his actions and surroundings. "My omegas. I done sold the rights to his heat an' he's gonna settle up."

"Catherine and Jason aren't yours." Bruce's voice trembles with rage. He's been itching for a fight, for an enemy to protect his newly expanded family from. "You lost any rights you had when you hurt them."

"Law says—“

“The laws have changed." Bruce clenches his fists, just daring the other alpha to start the fight. "Even if they hadn't, that's no excuse for what you've inflicted on them."

Willis doesn't bother with a verbal response, taking a swing at Bruce's head.

Behind them, Bruce can hear the door open, and Dick try to coax Jason back into the room. He can't really focus on them, trusting Dick to take care of things. Large hands, clumsy but strong, grasp his shirt and attempt to put him in a blood choke. It's a better move than he was expecting with the level of Willis' inebriation and so he's left to rip the man's fingers from his collar. Something snaps and one of the fingers potentially breaks. 

Either way, it causes enough pain to give him the upper hand. Once Bruce has the man pinned, it's the work of seconds to grab Willis by the jaw and stretch his neck out. He doesn't think, acting instinctively when he snaps his teeth down on Willis's neck. The alpha thrashes beneath him, before going limp. Bruce holds the bite for a few more seconds before his jaw unlocks.

He immediately gags at the taste of dirt and sweat.

“You—you really beat him." Jason stares at him wide eyed, wrapped up in Dick's arms like a teddy bear. "You—Are you going to hurt Mama now that she's yours?"

Brushing his teeth is going to have to wait.

Bruce gives Dick a nod and the alpha pup goes back into the apartment to finish packing things. Jason takes a step backwards as Bruce approaches, but doesn't run when Bruce crouches in front of him with blood dripping from his mouth. He starts to reach for the pup, but then double thinks and pulls back. "Your mama doesn't belong to anyone but herself. If she wants me to, if you want me to, I want to help protect you from anyone who will hurt either of you."

“Dick isn't like Willis." Is what Jason eventually answers with. He pauses, staring at the large drunk alpha laying on the floor behind Bruce. "He says you aren't like Willis either."

"I would never hurt either of you." Bruce promises. "I would never let anyone else hurt you either."

Jason hesitates a moment longer. Then Jason throws himself at Bruce, wrapping bony arms around his neck in a death grip. Bruce cradles the boy close, covering the sour fear with his own adult alpha scent. Jason nuzzles against his scent gland and gives a small, fearful noise. Bruce is afraid that he hurt him. "Are you okay?"

“I'm fine." Jason mumbles, nuzzling closer more insistently. "You smell real safe, like mama does."

Bruce can't think of a higher complement. 

* * *

One year later, Bruce watches Catherine unpack the last box with great pomp and circumstance.

He'd offered to take her on a honeymoon, but she had insisted that she would rather get settled into their new house with the boys. Bruce has to agree, this was definitely the better idea. Dick is currently hanging up posters in his bedroom, while Jason is stacking books onto his bookcase. The omega pup looks so much healthier now that he's filled out some. He's definitely become something of a fire cracker, with a rebellious streak a mile long.

Tim is new, six and happy to sit on Bruce's hip to watch his family bustle about.

Catherine had been very understanding when the little boy had knocked on their door a few months ago to very politely request the use of their phone. As it would turn out, his parents had promised to return a week ago, which was fine, except they forgot to pay the electric so the pup was understandably concerned. He just wanted to give them a call, see, and ask them to turn the electric back on.

Bruce hadn't let him go back that night. The next morning he'd called children services and it had been a simple matter for Bruce to get temporary custody. Then, once Tim's birth parents failed to show up to any of their court dates, Bruce and Catherine had started the process to become his permanent guardians.

"What has you grinning?" Catherine asks. A wry smile twists her pretty pink lips.

Tim turns to watch Bruce's response as he snakes an arm around Catherine's waist and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Nothing. I just have the best family ever."

"Groooooss." Jason protests. The hand thrown over his eyes doesn't obscure his own wide smile. "Mama and Dad are getting sappy again."

"Just ignore them, little wing." Dick brushes past the omega pup to take Tim and cuddle him close. "They're just doing it for attention, aren't they Timmy?"

The little beta pup wriggles to a comfortable spot in Dick's arms. He looks at Bruce with a traitorous giggle. "Mmmhmm. 'zactly, Dickie."

"Attention?" Bruce puts his fists to his hips in mock outrage, chest swelling with joy when he notices that Jason doesn't so much as flinch. They still have bad days where Jason is wary of him, but those days are few and far between now. "I'll show you attention."

All three pups shriek with laughter as Bruce chases them through their new home and Bruce can't imagine that he could be any happier.

Though, it turns out he doesn't have to imagine it when Catherine hands him a positive pregnancy test two months later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Must Have Been the Wind by Alec Benjamin. For once I had the title first and wrote a fic around the song rather than picking song lyrics that fit it after I’ve written some of it.


End file.
